iwbtbfandomcom-20200214-history
Solgryn
Solgryn is a brand of Danish oatmeal. It also appears as the final boss in I Wanna Be The Boshy. It appears at the end of the Final Path (world 12). Introduction After falling through a collapsing floor and into an ascending portal, you will be teleported onto a platform in a fiery environment. 3 seconds later, Solgryn will be seen ascending from the bottom of the screen very slowly. As it almost reaches the top of the screen, it suddenly flies upward at high speed, leaving the screen. The screen will then fade to black and reappear with Solgryn floating on the far right side. Solgryn will then proceed to attack. Methods of Attack Solgryn appears to the right of the screen, and shoots 3 slow moving balls into the air. He will then warp to the right and repeat. These fizzing balls will try to home in on you, so just jump over the top of them and they will go through the floor. Once they are all gone, 3 blue platform-objects, over a period of time, will drop down from the ceiling. These can be easily evaded by moving to the right/left and double-jumping. He will follow up by shooting a single green bullet at you - easy to dodge. Then, an eel will jump up from the floor and try to eat you, exclaiming "Nomnomnomnomnom!" in a high voice. Once the eel is dodged, Solgryn will spam green bullets in a random pattern from the right side of the screen, which have to be jumped over to avoid. Solgryn will warp to the top, strafing from left to right, and dropping Oatmeal grains onto the floor while spitting green bullets in a semicircle towards the platform you are on. If you survive, he will warp to the left, fire a semicircle bullet thing again, warp to the right, fire another one, and do this for a while. Once Solgryn has finished this method of attack, he will go adjacent to the right of the platform you are on, and fire a flurry of green bullets in 2 wavy patterns, with a few above the floor, requiring you to jump above them. This attack is probably intended to give you a chance to attack Solgryn, and will continue until you kill him. When killed, Solgryn will begin to self-destruct, but will then rage roar and float up off the screen. Icicle-shaped rocks will slowly descend, and you must use these to jump to the next section, where you go to the second part of the battle. You will change to a screen with 4 platforms in the middle of the screen. Solgryn will roar again and float at your height to the right of the sceen. A red beam will target you, and after 2 seconds, a red laser will shoot out from Solgryn. Jump to a higher platform to dodge this. Solgryn will spawn a green shield, and float up and down on the right. Green fizz balls will spawn as ghosts, but after a while, some will become solid and launch in your direction. They will not home on you, so either jump or aviod to dodge. If these make contact with the shield, it will shrink in size. You cannot kill him at this part, but keep luring the balls into him. When all of these are gone, he will make a high wave pattern with green bullets. Change between dropping down and jumping up to avoid being hit. Then, he will go back to the balls. and then to the wave. And continue alternating between the 2 attacks. Once the shield is shrunk enough, he will self-destruct again. And disappear again. And the rock icicles come back down again. And you have to chase him again. You go to the third screen, with 5 platforms floating on the low of the screen, and Solgryn shooting a stream of bullets to the left and right of you, Jump to the left and right to avoid it when it moves. Solgryn will fly off-screen, and 2 seconds later, Ryu will tornado-kick from the right to the left. Double jump to avoid it. He will then fire 2 Hadouken rows from the top of the screen, appear on the right, and throw a car at you. He will go away, and Hello Kitty will fall down on the right, targeting the platforms with a laser. Stand on the left-most platform and double jump to avoid. Mario will jump from the left onto the platforms. As he bounces off the third platform, Biollante will lunge from the right of the screen and say 'Nomnomnomnomnom!' while trying to eat you. After Mario runs away, Liu Kang will bicycle-kick his way over the platforms. On the last platform, Shang Tsung will punch Liu Kang, and blood will splatter everywhere. The blood will kill you. Missingno will fall from the left and the background will say 'Missingno used Hydropump!'. Water jets will come up from underneath the platforms, which can still kill you. The Ear Rape Spider will launch at you from the left of the screen twice. Then Bomb Man will jump on the right of the screen, and throw bombs on the platforms. Jump to avoid being hit by them. After that, a voice will say 'Sonic's the name, Speed's my game!' and Super Sonic will fly down and try to hit you. He will continue to fly at you, so you have to react fast. Solgryn will then return to the screen, and roar again as harmless fire engulfs the bottom of the screen, and then, the Vic Viper returns. Jump into it and you will gain control of it. Solgryn will shake slightly and fire a very slow, giant red Hadouken at you, which will stay at your elevation level. The only way to get rid of it is to repeatedly shoot it until it explodes. Upon this, green bullets, exactly the same as the ones Solgryn shot at you earlier, will spawn all over the screen randomly, and 2 seconds later, start moving. They can only kill you when they are moving, and will only move in one direction, so just try your best to dodge them. He will spawn thses waves twice. Once they are both dodged, Solgryn will fire a narrow tube of green bullets, while moving up and down on the right of the screen. Move up and down to avoid being killed by this. Once you survive, he will shoot columns of green bullets with gaps between each bullet, and will keep doing this forever. Just take the time to kick his ass in. Once killed, Solgryn will exclaim 'NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!' and start to blow up. A cutscene will start, and will show Solgryn blowing up. After a while, he will disappear, the background will turn Sky Blue, and a double rainbow will appear. Then, you will go to the credits as the screen fades out. Credit Music Lyrics Verse 1: Congratulations. You beat the game. This ain't your average side scrolling pain. Solgryn, the maker of the game, completely and utterly is the one to blame. Pre-Chorus 1: And how the hell did you make it this far? While Sonic tried to rape you, Ryu threw some cars. How the hell did you strike Mega Man down, down, down? Chorus 1: Call yourself the Boshy now, cause no one else can take your crown. Call yourself the Boshy now. *Synthesizer Solo* Verse 2: Ear Rape Spider, he's lurking round. He'll Break your ear drum, you can't mute the sound. Unnecessary shaking screen. Solgryn why'd you be so mean? Pre-Chorus 2: And how the hell did you make it this far? While Sonic tried to rape you, Ryu threw some cars. How the hell did you strike Mega Man down, down, down? Chorus 2: Call yourself the Boshy now, cause no one else can take your crown. Call yourself the Boshy now. Bridge: All the attacks are dodge-able. This may seem impossible, but you made it to the end. Don't wanna go again, and you're one in a million, so... Chorus 3 (X3): Call yourself the Boshy now, cause no one else can take your crown. Call yourself the boshy now. Outro: Call yourself the Boshy now. Trivia *The theme that plays during the fight is the Megalith Stage soundtrack from Ace Combat 4 for the Playstation 2. *From the introduction to the start of the fight, Solgryn has many inconsistancies with its character design that relate to the text and visual designs. *"De lækre kerneristede havregryn" is Danish for "The delicious core toasted oatmeal," and "Spis dine OTA Solgryn. Hver morgen" is Danish for "Eat your OTA Solgryn. Every morning." *If the player skips the cutscene the very second they spawn in the area, they will die, as both the player and Solgryn spawn in the middle of the screen. *During the first phase of the fight, if the player has a good enough method and a fast enough trigger finger, they can kill it before he drops the 3rd fire-beam. On Rage mode, it can be killed before it starts dropping oatmeal grains. **On EZ-Mode, it is possible to kill it before it finishes dropping the slow-moving balls. **During the second phase, on Hardon mode and below, it is possible to deplete Solgryn's health bar before it gains it's shield. However, Solgryn won't die until the player enters the Vic Viper as it's code doesn't check for it's death until that happens. *Toward the end of the first battle phase where Solgryn vanishes and teleports to random spots on the screen, it will sometimes spawn in the dead center of the platform, which may either catch the player off guard and kill them, or force the player to dodge the flames by double jumping over the abyss and back onto the platform. *If the player fails to jump up the rocks to the second battle phase, the platform below will eventually fall into the abyss and the player will die. *If the player fails to jump up the rocks to the boss phase, they will be stuck on the platforms below, leaving them no choice but to reset. *The rocks that fall between each battle phase will kill the player if their bottom sides touch them, likely because they are somewhat shaped like spikes with the points facing down. *When Solgryn dies, it shouts "NOOOOO!" This specific "no" is a Darth Vader sound clip from the movie Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith, ''which eventually became an internet meme. Missingno also uses this sound clip when it dies. *Solgryn also appears in ''I Wanna Kill The Kamilia 2 as the main boss of Stage 5. *In the secret justin.tv world, "Solgryn" is one of the chatroom screen names. *Defeating Solgryn on Totally Average or higher will unlock it as a playable character. *Solgryn is tied with the Cheetahmen for the hardest boss but the Cheetahmen are usually thought of as harder. *Solgryn and Kappa are the only bosses who don't originate from video games. *Solgryn and Missingno are the only bosses that don't have genders. *There is a small fault with the game where sometimes, upon landing on the rocks after the 1st stage, the player's jump system restores the Double-Jump but not the initial jump. This has been tested endlessly with various default and custom characters. *If you finish the game on EZ-Mode, the normal credits do not play. Instead, the Lalalalalalala soundtrack plays and the game tells you that you have not become the boshy and have only 'kinda sorta half' beat the game. *His roar is the same as SCP 682 Video Category:Bosses Category:Boss Category:OATMEL